Baby Names
by AuroraBraelinVonHaus
Summary: One shot. Castle and Beckett are expecting (post season 6), and try to figure out a name for their child, but Beckett seems to have a name in mind that she is determined to have.


**Baby Names**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Le sigh.**

"So," Castle said, strolling into the loft with a bounce to his step and a grin on his face. "Two can play at this game. I, too, know the sex of our baby." He arched his eyebrow, because he was so good at it, and edged closer to the couch where one Katherine Beckett-Castle was lying down, wrapped up in a fluffy throw with a good book in her hand and a bottle of water on the table. And it was a good book, because it was Heat Wave, which had multiple creases in the spine, well read and worn over the years. "Let me guess? Page 105?"

"Shut up, Castle," Kate growled, sitting up and closing the book. She dumped it on the table unceremoniously in the process and narrowed her eyes at her husband. "And what do you mean you know the sex of our baby?" Her heart raced. She had wanted it kept secret. She, herself, didn't want to know, but when it accidentally came out at the doctor's office (during an appointment Castle managed to conveniently miss due to a publishing meeting), she had made the stupid mistake of telling her husband that she knew something he didn't know.

Sing-song, and all.

He was unbearable after that. He tried everything to get it out of her. He made her breakfast in bed, he rubbed her feet (and boy, was he ever good at that), he drew her baths for her, and he even read to her, which when you ask your husband to read Page 105 was sexy as hell – especially when he added more to the story, taking it from Mystery fiction to porn. But, who did Rick think she was? She wasn't some airhead who was going to give up her secret so easily.

"I mean just what I said."

_Pompous ass, _she thought to herself as her eyes narrowed at him. Her mouth twisted, forming that cute little face that Castle loved with all his heart. He shifted the book and water to the other side of the coffee table and sat down in front of her, grin on his face. "There is no way the doctor would have told you."

"Your doctor is the ice Queen, and I think she could have given Gates a run for her money, but _everyone_ has their price."

Beckett did not like the smug look on his face. Her hand instinctively rested on her 9 months along belly. She was due any day now. In fact, she was overdue, and her temper wasn't something to be trifled with. "What did you do, Rick? I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Why do you get to know and I don't?" Writer-man was indignant and his nostrils flared, but only for a brief second.

"Castle, I only found out a couple days ago – _by accident_. Why couldn't you just wait for another week?"

"Because, I want to start preparing, decorating the nursery _and…_" he hesitated for a moment. Perhaps he shouldn't say anything else. The look on Beckett's face was frightening, and he wanted nothing more than to retreat to his office and lock the door behind him. That would keep her at bay for about 5 minutes… before she… you know… picked the lock.

"_And what_, Castle?"

"And I wanna talk baby names," he offered sheepishly.

"And what makes you think you get a say?" she smirked. "This baby is coming out of _me_, so I'm picking the name."

"Wha… wait, that's not fair. I'm half in there, too," he pointed at her belly, grinning like a complete fool. The idea of being a father again was still as overwhelming as it was when Alexis was born. He couldn't wait to spoil their child, and Kate knew that he would be the best dad in the world, and deserve all the coffee mugs that said so.

Truth be told, she was thankful, now more than ever, that he had been through this before. She could rely on his expertise. This was new for her, but it wasn't for him. She had no doubt about his parenting abilities, though she was anticipating having to reel him in for time to time, and offer him a little perspective as she had done in regards to Alexis.

"And it's your stubborn half that's making me crazy!" She looked down at her belly. "Do you not want to be born, or something?" she growled.

"Maybe… maybe _he_ wants to wait, and help _his _daddy win the pool at the Twelfth."

Kate snapped her head up to look at him, eyes narrowed. "You are betting on my discomfort?"

Castle cleared his throat loudly and looked away for a second and mumbled, "Only until Friday."

She opened her mouth several times, and kept closing it. She didn't know quite how to respond. Why didn't anyone tell her about it? She would have put money in. "I get half," she said suddenly.

"Deal." It was certainly better than being pistol whipped by her – which she would never do, but the imagery was there, and usually kept him in check.

_From time to time._

"You said 'he'."

"I said 'he'."

Kate couldn't help the grin from appearing on her face, a confirmation in its own right: they were having a boy. Her smile magnified when Castle's did, and they leaned forward together, foreheads touching before lips pulled to lips. He pushed forward, lips first, forcing her back against the couch, and he came in next to her. She curled up against him, smiling when his hand touched her belly.

"Nathan," Castle said suddenly, throwing a name out before them to consider, ponder, test, twist and weave.

"No."

"Michael?"

"No."

"Brandon?"

"No."

"Robert?"

"No."

"Um. Richard Jr.?"

"I'm surprise you didn't suggest that first."

"So, Richard Jr. then?" he asked, smirking.

"No."

"Ryan?"

"After Kevin? No."

"Charles?"

"No."

"Are you even going to suggest any names, Kate? I'm starting to feel like you want our kid to be named 'No.'"

"No," she chuckled and then tilted her head up towards him, pressing a kiss to his pulse. "I told you, Castle: What makes you think you get to have any say in what our son's name will be?" A teasing flame was alight in her eyes. "I have the perfect name, and I think you'd agree with me once you heard it."

"Well?"

"Alexander."

"Hmm," he pondered. There wasn't anything so special about his former middle name. He looked down at her, the question of '_Why_' written all over his face. "Any particular reason?"

Kate cleared her throat and shifted away from Castle, turning so she could face him fully. She brought one leg up under her, and when she was settled, she looked at him fully.

He admired her graceful smile, and the way a couple strands of her hair dangled by her ear. God, she was beautiful, and she was about to share something with him, which was even more beautiful.

"So, remember back about… five or so years ago. We had a case. Vivien Marchand."

Castle nodded. "The psychic."

"Mmm. Well, her daughter came to me, and told me that she had a little of what her mother had – in dreams and such, and she had a dream about me, and she told me _Alexander._ She said, I would meet an Alexander, and he would be very important to me, and in the future, he would save my life."

Silence hung in the room for a second. Castle knew that Beckett didn't believe in such things, but the fact that she had held onto this meant something. What? He didn't know. "Castle, it's _you._" She could feel her emotions beginning to wash over her, and her eyes stung with tears. "You've saved my life, over and over, in more ways than one – fuck, in _every way imaginable._ You've saved me. You're the Alexander she told me about, and ever since… that name has meant something to me."

Rick smiled, inching forward. He kissed her, conveying his own emotions and passion into the seal of their lips pressed together. He felt the overwhelming need to just mold himself into this beautiful and radiant woman. He loved everything about her. He readjusted on the couch with her, lying down behind her.

"Alexander it is," he whispered into her ear, and when Kate was comfortable against his chest, he rested his hand upon her belly, moving it in smooth circular motions. Kate rested her hand on top of his, enjoying the movement, the tenderness, of the act.

"Alexander Richard Castle," she breathed, slipping her eyes closed.


End file.
